Of Wisdom, Truth, and Tyrants
by WarriorAthena
Summary: Set during Resident Evil Outbreak. When a biological outbreak contaminates Racoon City, eight distraught survivors must work together to overcome this catastrophe. Rated R for violence. Please R&R!


  


Resident Evil:Outbreak  
Of Wisdom, Truth, and Tyrants  
Chapter 1  


  
It was a typical afternoon in Raccoon City. At the RPD, Kevin Ryman sat with his feet on his desk drinking his coffee. Even though Kevin was bored as heck, he had to admit, today he felt pretty good. Today was Friday. And Friday was pay-day. And on the way to work, he busted a drunk driver. So, what was not to feel good about? Maybe you'll even solve the case involving those murders, he thought. Kevin yawned as he recalled the infamous STARS case. Only a couple of months ago, the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad was sent to investigate strange and brutal murders that had recently plagued Raccoon City. The STARS Alpha Team and Bravo Team were sent out to investigate the Raccoon City forest, and only five members made it back. As Kevin recalled, they claimed they uncovered a huge conspiracy involving zombies and horrible monsters. And it was all Umbrella's fault. Eventually, Cheif Irons had dissmissed the STARS case and instead hired several new police officers. Kevin smiled as he thought of seeing his old friend Leon again, who happened to be one of the new officers. Kevin yawned again, and felt his eyelids start to get heavy. Yeah, maybe I will solve the case, Kevin thought sleepily. And maybe, I'll even...  
  
"RYMAN!! INTO MY OFFICE! NOW!"  
  
An angry voice echoed through the RPD, surprising Kevin, and snapping him out of his day-dream. Must be the man himself, Kevin thought sourly. Slowly, he sat up and started to stretch. Putting down his coffee, he slowly started to walk to Cheif Irons' office, ignoring the looks of his fellow officers.  
  
When he finally got there, the door swung open and he was staring at the face of Cheif Brian Irons. "Get in! NOW!" Irons snarled, ushering Kevin in.  
  
Kevin slowly walked into the office, hearing the door slam behind him. If there was something that determened Irons' personality best, it was his office.  
  
The office itself looked like some fancy room you would find in a mansion. The walls were covered with an exspensive and fancy wall paper. Two huge bookshelves crammed with books were on the right wall. A huge chandelier hung above Irons' exspensive mahogany desk, to which he sat down in. And to top it all off, Kevin noticed he was standing on a very exspensive but tasteless rug. The office basically expressed Irons' pompus and egotistical atitude, which he expressed every day of the week, 24-7. But there was something else. Lining the walls were mounted and stuffed animals and birds.  
  
There was something about this that made Kevins's skin crawl, and made him want to just get out of the office ASAP. Irons glared at Kevin angrily and started to go on one of his usual rants. "Ryman, do you know what today is?" Irons began. Kevin paused. "The day I get my pay check?" He asked. Irons gritted his teeth. "Today is the day you promised you would give me the case files, which you have been missing for the past month." Kevin merely looked around at the office, pretending he didn't have a clue to what Irons was talking about. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Ryman!" Irons yelled. Irons got up from his chair and began to pace around the room. "Because of your total lack of organization, we are missing some very important files that might clue us in to... RYMAN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Irons screamed at Kevin, who was stiffling a yawn. "Get...out..."  
  
Irons pointed to the door with a shaking finger. Kevin backed away at the furious Irons, but didn't leave. "Um..Sir, maybe I can come in early and give you the case files on Saturday..." Kevin began, but judging by Irons heavy breathing and shaking body, talking wasn't such a good idea. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? OUT!!!" Irons bellowed. Kevin quickly ran out of the office. "Bastard." Kevin muttered as he walked back to his office.  
  
After a long day at work, and with the close encounter he had with Irons, Kevin was ready to drink away his troubles at J's Bar. As he parked his car and got out, he could've sworn he heard a scream a block away. Kevin quickly drew his gun, a .45 magnum, and turned around. Nothing. The only thing the cop heard was the wind, and the pounding music from inside J's Bar. Sighing, he put his gun back in its holester and walked inside J's Bar. The moment Kevin entered, he was immediently greeted by Cindy Lennox. Cindy was the most popular waitress at J's bar for many reasons, such as her good looks, beautiful smile, and her commitment to her job. "Hi, Kevin!" Cindy smiled. "How was your day?"  
  
Kevin returned her smile. "Rough. Irons was getting on me again."  
  
Cindy laughed. "Let me guess. You're gonna drink, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Kevin grinned.  
  
"Then you know the way." Cindy pointed to the bar. "I have to clean up some of the tables. Don't drink too much, now! Jack will kill Will and I if he finds out we let you in even when you owe us $110. " Cindy smiled one last time, and walked away.  
  
Kevin smiled sheepishly as he walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. He took a few minuets to look around and notice some of the other customers. Sitting across from him were four men. The man sitting closest to him looked like his was in his early thirties. He was tall, and very well built. He had black hair which was pulled up in a small ponytail. From what Kevin could tell, he must have been a repair man or a plumber, as he was wearing a tan vest and had a tool belt on. The man noticed Kevin staring at him, and he turned around and gave Kevin an annoyed look. Kevin quickly turned around, and then started to look at the second man. The second man was also well built, and he was wearing a grey suit, which gave Kevin the impression that he was a lawyer or something. He had a very calm face and he seemed to be staring into space. Behind him, Cindy was cleaning a table. The man turned around a looked at her for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say it, Cindy walked away. The man stoped and then buried his face inside his hands, cursing. Kevin turned to look at the remaining two men sitting at the bar. The two men wore grey uniforms with the word "SECURITY" on the back. One of them was african- american and looked somewhat overweight. The man sitting next to him looked very sickly; his face was pale and his eyes looked very glazed over. "Aren't you eating anything?" The african-american man asked the sickly man. The man said nothing. "Hey, Bob." The african-american man tapped him on the back. "Where's your mind at?"  
  
Bob finally stirred and looked at his friend. "What?" He asked sluggishly. Kevin looked at him worridly, but said nothing. Kevin also noticed to more people sitting at the back of the bar. One of them was a young woman who was busy typing away at an exspensive looking laptop. She had blonde hair, and was wearing a dark red suit. She looked up at a T.V. that hung from the wall and rolled her eyes at the show that was on. Kevin looked up at the T.V. and saw that the news was on.  
  
"There was a disruption today during the football game where the Raccoon City Sharks were playing against the Delucia Hawks. There were reports of a disgruntled fan who attacked several bystanderds, biting and clawing them..." Kevin shuddered at this. Lately, there had been more and more attacks and murders in the city, caused by nutcases who started biting and even eating civiallians.  
  
Kevin forced this out of his mind, and looked at the person sitting next to the woman. Like the sucurity guard, he was also african-american. He looked like he was in his early 20's. He was wearing a dirty looking blue suit that said "Racoon City Subway Station" on the front. He looked like he was writing, and upon closer inspection, Kevin noticed that he had a crossword puzzle book. "The usual, Kevin?" Kevin almost jumped at the voice, but then laughed.  
  
"Geez, Will, you scared the crap out of me!" Kevin laughed. Will the bartender handed Kevin a glass filled with beer, and then started to clean a glass.  
  
"Look man, don't drink too much. I'm gonna freak if I have to drive you home like I did last week." Will said. Kevin ignored Will, and started to drink.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open, and in came a young, Japanese girl. Kevin barely glanced over, but he did see that she that she was young, and very pretty. She was wearing a black shirt and a green skirt. She had long, black hair and a pale face. She'd be a lot more pretty if she lost the glasses, Kevin thought. The girl didn't even bother sitting down; she just rushed into the ladies bathroom.  
  
Ten minuets later, Kevin felt very drunk, and his vision was blurred. Suddenly, a scream pierced the bar. Despite his condition, Kevin quickly drew his gun and looked for the source of the scream. He saw that it was Cindy. She had dropped a plate, and was pointing to the floor, where a rat was munching on a piece of discarded bread. Kevin chuckled and went back to drinking. The door swung open again, but in his drunk state, Kevin didn't bother turning around.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhhhhh....." A soft moan cut through the bar. But again, Kevin didn't notice. CRASH!! A huge crash shook the bar, and Kevin turned to see that Bob had fell from his chair and onto the ground.  
  
"He's unconscious!" The african-american security guard rushed to his friend's side."Are you okay?" He asked Bob. Bob opened his eyes and looked at his friend sleepily. "I..don't feel good..." Bob murmured. In the middle of all this, Will had gone over to greet the new customer, who was just standing at the door. "Sir, are you o....ARRGHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!" It all happened so fast that Kevin hadn't had time to react or draw his gun. The moment Will had approached the him, the man started to shake violently. Everyone in the bar saw the mans face when he moved foward: It was covered with dirt and assorted rot. One of his eyes was filled with puss, and seemed to stick out. Dirty and chipped teeth poked out from blood covered lips.  
  
The moment will had walked over to the man, he lunged at Will and started to bite him. Blood and parts of the mans skin sprayed everywhere. Will shoved his attacker off and in an amaizing effort of strength, pushed him out the open door, and then locked it. Then, panting heavily,Will collapsed to the floor. Immediently, Kevin, Cindy, and the man wearing the grey suit rushed over to Will. "Will! Will! Say something!" Cindy cried, tears running down her face. The rest of the customers crowded around Will asking him if he was okay.  
  
"C'mon, soldier! Say something!" The african-american security guard said, shouldering Bob.  
  
"Please, can everyone give me some space?" The man wearing the grey suit asked. He was leaning over Will, tearing pieces of cloth up wrap around Will's bloody neck. To everyones amazement, he pulled out what looked like a very small medical kit from the inside of his suit. As he put the cloth around Wills neck, he pulled out a small red pill from his kit and gave it to Will. "Here. It will stop the bleeding." The man said gently.  
  
"You a doctor or something?" The young african-american man asked.  
  
"Of course he is, you dope!" The woman who was typing at the laptop yelled. "Who else do you know keeps a first-aid kit in their coat?!" This caused quite a bit of an arguement, but it all stopped when Will started to cough and open his mouth.  
  
"What is it, Will? Cindy asked holding Will's hand. "W...Wi...Window..." Will rasped, pointing to the windows. Everyone screamed when they turned around to see what Will meant. Clawing at the windows were at least 16 of those things. Moaning hungrily and mindlessly, smearing their rotten, bloody faces on the windows. Kevin and the others backed away, frightened.  
  
"Is anyone there?! Help me!" A voice screamed from the ladies room.  
  
"Everybody! Start pushing those barrels in front of the door!" Kevin yelled. Immediately, the doctor and Cindy started pushing two wine barrels in front of the door. Everyone except the plumber started to push various tables and items in front of the door, making a crude barricade. Instead of helping to make the barricade, the plumber rushed into the ladies room.  
  
As the others began to make a barricade, David King ran into the ladies and frantically looked for whoever called for help. He didn't have to look far; the young Japanese girl who had entered the bar earlier was slumped in a courner, trying to shield herself from something. Again, David didn't have to look far to see the two rotting hands reaching out from a ventalation duct, clawing at the floor.  
  
"Get behind me!" David yelled at the girl, as he picked up a large scrub brush that sat in the courner. The girl ran behind him, almost tripping. David quickly slammed the brush down on the hands, feeling the brush crack slightly in his hands. Instantly, the two hands started to quiver, before they vannished back into the duct.  
  
David turned his attention back to the girl. She looked different than when she entered the bar; Her hair was now cropped and short, she wasn't wearing any glasses, she now wore a green jacket, and instead of the green skirt, she now wore faded blue jeans with the legs rolled up. David didn't notice it immediantly, but she also had a small, black knapsack. "Thank you so much!" She said, sweat running down her face. "I thought..."  
  
"Don't thank me, just move!" David yelled, quickly ushering her to the door, scrub brush still in hand. She didn't need to be told twice, as they rushed through the door. Of course, it wasn't much better out there. Even though the door was fully blocked, David could hear pounding from outside. He turned his head to the windows, and saw that the monsters were trying to claw their way in, joined by 30 more of their kind. David knew that unless they got out of this bar ASAP, they were dead.  
  
"We have to go!" The cop that had been staring at David earlier shouted. David saw that the cop carried a .45 Auto handgun, a powerful gun that wasn't an RPD issued weapon. Whoever he was, he had great taste in weapons...  
  
"Where does this door lead to?" The woman with the laptop asked, pointing to a door beside the door to the men's bathroom.  
  
"It leads to the stairs that lead to the staff and locker room." Cindy said. She gasped, as if remembering something. "There's a door in the staff room that leads to the roof!" Cindy cried excitedly. "If we can just get there, we're homefree!"  
  
The man with the puzzlebook said grinning. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go!!"  
  
Quickly, the people ran to the door. Cindy was about to run as well, but then she remembered Will, who was still slumped on the floor. "Cindy..." He coughed, spitting blood on the ground when he saw Cindy approach him.  
  
"Will, c'mon! We're going to get out of here!!" Cindy said, trying to help Will up.  
  
"No... go without me..." Will coughed again, this time, spitting something white and sticky.  
  
"No! Not without you!" Cindy cried, tears running down her face.  
  
"Hear...take...this..." Making an effort to move, Will pulled something silver out of his pocket. He handed it to Cindy, with shaking, bloody hands. It was a key with a blue tag that said "Staff Room". "It's the key...to the...staff...room..." Will rasped. Outside, the pounding grew louder. Any minute now, the monsters would be in the bar.  
  
Tears continued streaming from Cindy's eyes. "Will..."  
  
"Cindy...I've always loved you...your smile...it's...as beautiful...as...ever today...." Will's eyelids started to droop.  
  
"Will.." Cindy said again, this time more gentle.  
  
"GO!"  
With the last of his strength, Will shoved the key into Cindy's open hand.  
  
Cindy took one last look at Will before she ran to the door. "I have the key..." Cindy said quietly.  
  
"Awesome! C'mon! What are you waiting for?!" The woman with the laptop shouted.  
  
Cindy quickly unlocked the door and put the key in her pocket. The small group of people burst through the door. Cindy was the last one through. She closed and locked the door. Right as she was about to run up the stairs, there was a pounding, huge crash, and the sound of a door being ripped of its hinges. There was also the sound of moaning and foot steps.  
  
"NO! NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Wills voice screamed. Cindy gasped, but forced herself not to go through the door. She had to force herself not to cry when she heard the wet, meaty sounds, the chewing sounds, and the sounds of Will's dying screams as they became unrecogizable through the moans of his killers.  
  
"Cindy! Hurry up!" Kevin yelled at the top of the stairs. Cindy closed her eyes and had one more thought of Will, as she dashed up the stairs.

* * *

Please, reader, review! It will be greatly appreciated!  



End file.
